


With Golden String (Extra scenes)

by ABirdWithoutFeathers



Series: DNF Disney princess AUs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I'll give proper tws before each chapter, M/M, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tangled AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do it cowards, ill add the rest of the character tags at some point, listen to Sun by sleeping at last, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWithoutFeathers/pseuds/ABirdWithoutFeathers
Summary: Want more of my DNF Tangled AU? I don't know why but here's some more nonsense that I'll be posting when I get inspired.If you see this and haven't read With Golden String, I highly recommend it! Not biased!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF Disney princess AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Between acts 3-4 and after epilogue

**Between Acts 3 and 4**

Dream scrubbed his hands so hard they grew red and raw. There was so much, too much blood. It was on his clothes, on his hands and arms, his face. 

“Dream?” George called from the other side of the door. “Are you okay in there?” He pushed his hands back into the basin. There was still some under his fingernails, brown and ugly. He rubbed his eyes with the edge of his shirt. Every time he closed them, he could see George's barren and lifeless eyes. 

“Dream do you need to be left alone or do you want me to come in?” George asked, giving a gentle knock on the door. He gave a quick glance in the mirror. George’s blood caked his collar. 

“George, I think I’m going to drown again,” Dream said, praying George understood. The door swung open. George stood there, still covered in his own blood, but alive, real, and breathtakingly beautiful. He held his arms open for a hug and Dream rushed in. 

“I saw you die, George. You were just  _ gone _ , and I thought I would be alone again. I thought I would never get to hear you again and I was going to watch you rot away into dust,” George ran a hand through his hair and whispered comforting words into his shoulder. 

“Dream, I’m alive. I’m here with you, I promise,” George pulled back from the embrace and took Dream’s hand. He pressed it against his chest. Dream felt his beating heart under his palm. He shuddered. 

“You’re alive, that's all that matters,” Dream offered to George. 

“No, you being happy is what matters. If I thought you couldn’t live your life without me I wouldn’t have cut your hair. You’re happy when you’re free, Dream,”

“I’m happy when I’m with you,” He lets the words spill from his lips. 

“But you don’t  _ need _ me,” Dream looked into George’s eyes, dark and encapsulating. How could he tell George, make him understand? George was the sun, the bright light in Dream’s life that dragged him back from the darkness, asking nothing in return. If George had stayed dead, bled out on the kitchen floor, leaving him alone, Dream would be alive. He would be free, given the opportunity to breathe and survive. Maybe he could be happy, given time. Maybe he would sell his paintings in the capital, meet someone else who could love him. Maybe he would have just stayed on the floor with George and waited for the darkness to swallow him whole. 

George had  _ died  _ for him, fell for him, and loved him, for no reason other than who he was. It wasn’t for his looks, it wasn’t for his hair, for  _ him _ . It was beyond comprehension. It was like trying to fathom the sky or infinity. It would drive him mad trying to understand it. Much like most of the world, it was easier to accept it than try and make sense of it. 

“Maybe,” Dream admitted. “But I want you, so badly it hurts,” He brought George’s hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. George let out a quiet gasp before biting down hard on his lip. Dream wondered for a second if it was a bad idea before George wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled them into a kiss. 

* * *

Dream had refused to step foot in the kitchen, but they would need to at the very least eat a meal before they continued onto… wherever they planned on going. George grinned thinking about it before reality crashed down on him with the weight on the sky. No matter how happy he was, the threat of imprisonment or worse lingered behind him. A promise of vengeance from those he wronged in the past. Most of the kingdoms he was wanted in only charged him for petty thefts. A wheel of cheese here, a few apples there, just enough to survive, but never enough to properly live. Always on the run, sometimes it felt like he was chasing himself. 

There was never really a plan, just live another month, another week, finish the day. He started out stealing from the rich with the mindset he would never hurt someone worse off than him. Turns out, there's a reason the rich stay rich and the poor stay poor. It’s a lot easier to steal from a common baker than a lord with hired help and walls around his home. Stealing the crown was his redemption, taking a shot at the highest of the highs, stealing what meant to them the most. In a way, that had been his dream, to get some justice against the people who had hurt him, and for the people, he had hurt himself. He would sell it to someone, make enough money to retire alone on some island in the middle of nowhere, and die at 80 in his sleep with more money and wine than he could ever put to use. 

Hundreds of miles away in the village where he grew up, he was surrounded by the most miserable people in the world. Half-starved and oppressed by their lord, George had been witness to horrors the world should never have seen. 

The lord’s son once ran over a little girl in the streets with his horse and demanded payment from the grieving family for harming his steed. The lord’s wife once had the baker whipped for trying to kiss her, but according to multiple witnesses, it was she who kissed him. When his people complained to the lord that they were starving, he suggested they eat grass like the cattle they were. George left soon after his mother had succumbed to the sickness that had been eating away at her for as long as he could remember. 

All of his life, he lived in a landscape painted with gray colors of sorrow and loss. 

Then he met Dream. 

A glowing ray of hope in his colorless mural, someone who could be genuinely happy, who kept being caring and cheerful even when the world was crashing down on him. Dream had traveled through the pits of hell, but came out more than living, but  _ alive.  _ It was inspiring he might have said once. Now he would say it was beautiful. 

George finished making their meals and walked back up to Dream’s bedroom. He knocked on the door with his elbow. 

“George?”

“Yeah, who else would it be?” George stood awkwardly at the door for a moment. “Can I come in?”

“Of course?” He said it more like a question. George clumsily opened the door, both hands holding plates. Dream sat alone on the bed, plucking the petals of half-dead flowers. “Why did you ask?”

“Just courtesy,” He said with a shrug. He handed Dream a plate, apple slices, and thin slabs of mysterious meat he’d found in the stores. If there was one thing George was definitely  _ not _ good at, it was cooking. Dream bit into an apple slice as George sat on the bed across from him. “So what now?” He asked, eating a slice of his own. 

“Well about that,” Dream said before he swallowed. “I don’t think that my mother, you know the woman who stabbed you is actually my mother,” George nodded thoughtfully and stabbed at the meat. It made enough sense, no one was really heartless enough to do to their child what Dream’s ‘mother’ did to him. 

“You want to go look for your parents then?”

“I think I already know who they are and where to find them,” George raised his eyebrows. 

“That so?” He asked through a mouthful of mystery meat. 

“You’re not going to like it,”

“Lay it on me,” He swallowed the food down. 

“I think I’m the lost prince,” George froze. He let the fork drop down onto the plate. He didn’t move under Dream’s gaze, his look waiting for some sort of reaction. 

“What makes you think that?” He asked cautiously. 

“Well think about it, I have magic hair, she must have found out about its healing powers and wanted to be immortal. She couldn’t cut my hair to take it, so she just took all of me. Shoved me in this tower, never let me leave, used my hair whenever she wanted. I mean, my birthday is the same as the prince’s too,” Dream explained. 

“Well,” George sighed. “It explains a lot. So now what, you want to go find your lost long family on some fools errand? They want to  _ kill me,  _ Dream. Plus, nothing good ever comes from people in positions of power,” Dream winced at the words. 

“Yeah, you're right. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. Sorry Ge-” George wrapped his hand around Dreams. 

“First, you don’t need to apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong. Don’t ever feel bad for voicing your ideas,” Dream gave him a quick nod. “Second, if you are  _ sure _ that they are your family, we can go check them out. See if they’re kind or cruel and if they would accept us,” 

“I know you’re not from  _ this _ kingdom, and I know you’ve had poor experiences in other places, but not everyone is the same. What kind of heartless people light lanterns every year to lead their son home, years after everyone else had given up?”  _ You’d be surprised _ . 

“Alright, we can leave in the morning,”

* * *

**After Epilogue/After Act 4**

Of course, their wedding would be crashed. Of course, it would be by a crazed and entitled royal. And of  _ course,  _ it would be the queen from George’s kingdom of origin. 

They heard the carriages and the wagons first, quickly followed by the ravings of a madwoman. 

“Where is ‘the unfound’!?!” Someone shrieked accompanied by the sounds of hooves on bricks. “I came as soon as I heard of the wedding, I could not let the lost prince wed a  _ criminal _ ,” The coach parked in one of the alleyways near the square under a sun banner. A blonde-haired woman came jumping out from the carriage, rushing to the square where Dream had just finished his dance with George. 

“Do I know you?” Dream asked, letting the edge in his voice show. 

“You don’t, but I do,” King Technoblade stood from his table. “This is the ruler of Ionia, Queen Amara, herself,”

“That I am, Blood God,” She said it more like an insult than a name. 

“We have… unpleasant history,” Technoblade explained, smoothing out his shirt that had been crumpled while mock fighting Tommy. 

“He abandoned me! He said he loved me!” She shouted. 

“We were never together! You invented some fantasy in your head and got mad when I left for war,”

“I don’t have time for this, I’m not here for you,” Queen Amara insisted. “I’m here for ‘the unfound’,” There were quiet gasps around the square. The common people sympathize with George and his past while the aristocracy tried their best to ignore it. No one had uttered George’s nickname in years. 

“I’m afraid you have the wrong wedding,” Dream grit his teeth. “I suggest you leave,”

“I have a warrant for his arrest. He might have been pardoned here, but  _ I  _ never pardoned him,” She walked up to Dream and shoved the paper into his hands. He looked over the words, scanning them carefully. 

“This was issued nearly 15 years ago, George couldn’t have been older than 10,” 

“A crime is still a crime Prince Clay,” She sang the words. “I am going to take him back to Ionia and have a trial,” He heard Techno sigh behind him before the familiar sing of a sword sliding out of its sheath. 

“Woah Woah,” He turned around gesturing for him to put away the weapon. 

“You guys are my favorite couple! If after all you guys went through George dies for some petty crime he did when he was 10, how is there any hope for the rest of us _? _ ” Techno asked sarcastically before sliding the sword back into the leather.

“I have so many girlfriends,” Tommy insisted from somewhere under the table. “All of you could die and I would still have all of the women,”

“Is this the way you allow your kingdom to be run?” Amara asked, turned to his parents at the head table. “Children crawling around under tables and weapons drawn at the dinner table during the biggest event the kingdom has had in years? You allow a  _ criminal  _ to marry The Lost Prince?”

“You are way out of line,” His father warned. “Leave now or we’ll have you removed by force,”

“Not without ‘the unfound’,” She insisted. 

“If I recall correctly, we have no extradition treaty with Ionia,” Dream said, inching towards his table. “And that’s _Prince_ _George_ to you,”

“I will not accept a wanted man as king consort,” The Queen of Ionia said. 

“He isn’t wanted here, he was pardoned. Tech- King Technoblade pardoned him ages ago and most everyone else has to. He stole a few apples a few years ago, so what? If that’s what he had to do to survive so be it. George’s life is worth more than a barrel of fruit,”

“If the royal family cannot obey the law, why should your citizens?” She challenged them. 

“If your citizens cannot afford to feed themselves, then they all die. Who, then, makes you a queen?” George spoke up for the first time. Everyone turned to him in surprise. 

“Give me ‘the unfound’, or I will take this as a declaration of war,” her guards stepped out of the many wagons, swords drawn. She had practically brought a whole army. Dream let himself think for a moment,  _ now why would she be so insistent on arresting a petty criminal _ ? Was it principle? Morals? Politics? What happens when she wins? George dies and Dream is alone. He vaguely remembered his parents mentioning in passing the increased amount of marriage proposals.  _ There it is.  _

“Okay, well if you insist,” Dream said with a sigh. “Give him a fair trial,” 

“ _ What!?!”  _ Tommy and Tubbo shouted in unison under the table. George met Dream’s gaze, offering a look of trust. Dream gave a small nod and Amara’s guards came to his side. His parents knew him well enough to know there was something up his sleeve, and Techno had fought him enough times to know Dream gave in, neither under threat nor pressure. 

They led George to a carriage and tied his hands before they pushed him in. Dream sighed, he really hoped they wouldn’t crumple George’s shirt. He loved how it looked on him. 

“Now that’s settled,” the queen said, mock dusting off her hands. “I do believe this makes you single now. And it would be such a shame to waste this wedding,” Dream took a few more steps back to his table. He couldn’t stop Techno from bursting out into laughter. Soon, Tommy and Tubbo joined in, and then the whole square. Just the idea that Dream, who had been with one man since before he’d met any of them, would drop him at the slightest threat then marry some random woman on the spot was  _ beyond  _ ridiculous. 

“Am I missing something?” She asked. Dream couldn’t help but grin. 

“A little bit, you see, I love George. He’s saved me from death, from myself, from my imprisonment. He loves me unconditionally and wants nothing more than to see me happy. I never really understood  _ why  _ he does that , but George is beautiful and kind, and sweet, and sometimes a bit of a dumbass. I love him for all that and more because he’s my George, he would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him. He’s the sun, he’s the brightest light in my life,”

“That is so terribly sweet of you,” George said emerging from behind the queen. She turned to him in stunned silence. “Hemp rope? Really? And only  _ two  _ guards? Ionia has really fallen off in terms of security,”

“What were you saying about declaring war?” Techno asked, sword against the queen’s pale throat. Her guards rushed from the wagons but froze at the sight of The Blood God with a sword at their queen’s throat. 

“My- my brother will not stand for this,” She stuttered. 

“Your brother shits out of his mouth and talks out of his ass,” Techno rolled his eyes at the threat. “I’d be surprised if he can even find the capital,”

“Get ‘em big man!” Tubbo shouted, getting out from under the table only to sit on it with Tommy.  _ Finally _ . Dream reached to the bottom of the table where the teens were sitting and pulled his axe free from the straps.  _ Nightmare  _ sang as the enchantments rippled across the wood and head as a melody of purple magic. 

“ _ Holy shit!” _ Tommy shouted from behind him. Dream couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. 

“We asked you to leave nicely, but it seems you had trouble with that,” Dream said condescendingly. “You've barged into my wedding, unannounced and uninvited, insulted nearly everyone here, and threatened to declare war on our kingdom. I don’t think we can let that go unpunished, can we?” He turned to Techno, who readjusted the pig mask with one hand. 

“Certainly not, I spent six days traveling here on a boat for a wedding, not for  _ you _ ,” Dream grinned. 

“Well, what do the people say?” he turned to the citizens who had been coming in and out of the wedding as they pleased, many dancing alongside the aristocracy. They were offered as much food as they could handle and tables to eat at. The idea was equal parts George’s and Dream’s. “Do we offer her peace?” The crowd booed. “Do we offer her brother her head?” The citizens cried for justice and blood. 

“ _ This woman! _ ” By god was he shouting now. “Wanted to drag you and your families into a bloody war because of a stolen barrel of apples from 15 years ago. Does that sound like justice?” The crowd hissed at the woman. Someone threw a cupcake at her face, then another threw a spoonful of salad. Soon enough, the queen was covered in food. Her cries of indignation and anger soon turned into sobs and begs for mercy. Her soldiers could do nothing but watch. Dream had to take a few steps back to not ruin his wedding outfit. He felt the rage and anger hit him with adrenaline faster than he could control it. This woman couldn’t feed her own citizens, so she tried to arrest George for doing what he had to to survive? It was manipulative and cruel, her hate against George and her angry shouts reminded him of a certain someone. 

“ _ Guards _ !” He called. “Take her to the dungeons to await trial,” half a dozen men wearing the sun sigil and bronze helmets came rushing out from the shadows. The queen’s guards couldn’t wait any longer and came rushing at the wedding guests. 

“ _ Blood for the blood god!”  _ Technobalde shouted before jumping into the fray. Tommy stood up on the table and jumped off to fight with Techno before Wilbur swooped in from nowhere to pick him up. 

Dream gripped the axe and ran to George, pulling him out of the fighting. 

“Are you hurt?” Dream asked when they were away, scanning his body for so much as a scratch. “I swear, if they put so much as a scratch on your beautiful face I’ll kill them all barehanded,” George grinned and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Dream let his wild eyes calm. “I’m ‘your George’, huh,” He felt his face flush red. 

“I called you a dumbass just before that,” George chuckled. 

“Well, I supposed you’re my Dream too,” Dream planted a soft kiss on George's hair. 

“You’re so damn sweet,” 

“You can be  _ my  _ dumbass if you want,” Dream rolled his eyes. He had long gotten used to the playful insults. It made him feel a lot stronger to know that he could handle most words thrown his way. A lot  _ safer _ . “Now go help fight, I’ll try and find a weapon,”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?” He asked cautiously. “I already lost you once to a crazy woman,”

“Dream,” George reached up to Dream’s hair and forced his head down. “I’ll be fine. I  _ promise _ ,” Dream looked at his eyes for a moment more before closing the distance, letting George’s soft lips meet his. They stayed there for a moment, Dream running his free hand into George’s feathery hair. He pushed against Dream’s chest. 

“Fight dumbass,” Dream regretfully let George go and rushed into the battle. 

* * *

After cleaning blood off of the streets, the wedding resumed as normal. A week or so later, the queen's brother arrived for the trial, where the queen was found guilty of high treason, a term that was applied very flimsily. Dream didn't care too much in the end, he and George had been through too much for some angry queen to charge and execute George for petty theft. The execution was rather entertaining for the people, but the queen's brother swore to have revenge. He swore it before, during, and after his sister's head was getting chopped off. The new King of Ionia rode home, shamed and alone. Dream's father explained that they would most likely annex the Ionian lands before the year was done, the people were getting sick of starving and mistreatment. The new prince consort approved. After all, someday they would be ruling together. Dream wanted to sing every time he thought about it, him and George, helping people together. Just them, now married. Dream spent the next few days sewing their sun sigil onto George's clothes, then buying him more before sewing again. He could have easily asked the seamstress, but this felt personal, _their_ sigil. One day they would be ruling together on his parent's thrones, and Dream was ready for every moment of it. 


	2. Two During Epilogue

**Early Epilogue**

His back hurt. Sleeping in a wardrobe for two days in a row usually wasn’t good for you, but the tower felt so open and empty. He needed less space, he needed his mother back. He needed someone to wrap their arms around him. It was cold too, snowflakes had forced him to close up his window and keep a constant fire going in his chimney. He gave up on the warmth a while ago. He gave up on eating before that. 

There was a fire in his stomach, screaming at him to go to the kitchen, but he couldn’t. The hunger ate away at him, a parasite growing in his stomach. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. He wanted someone to hold him. He wanted to go eat, and goddammit he didn’t want to be so alone. It had already been three weeks… 

“Dream?” The familiar voice called from outside. Dream moved his head around wildly in the dark closet. He pushed the doors open and rushed out to his window room. 

“George,” He said breathlessly. Dream slammed into the man, wrapping his hands around his chest. 

George pushed him off. 

“Stop that!” Dream stumbled back. 

“What-”

“What’s wrong with your face?” Dream bit his lip. His chest crumpled up at the harsh words. “You’ve got dirt all over it, it’s on your arms too,”

“They're freckles, you love them,” He whispered. George scoffed. 

“They're  _ disgusting _ . Your nose is weird too, why does it bend like that? You freak,” Dream felt his throat closing up. 

“You don’t mean that, you love me. You said it yourself,”

“Who could love someone like you?” George asked a permanent look of disgust on his face. George never met Dream’s eyes, just looking over him like a piece of furniture, like an object. Like he wasn’t a person. “You’re  _ chubby _ ,” Dream choked out a sob. 

“Stop, you don't- you're not-”

“It’s true, your mother saw it, I see it, I don’t know why  _ you  _ don't. Probably because you’re so immature and simple,” Dream felt his breath pick up. George took a step towards him and cupped his cheek. Dream would normally melt to the touch and wrap his arms around George, but this wasn’t his George. 

“I thought you were supposed to be the Lost Prince? Handsome and kind and smart. Too bad they lied. Your face is just… horrid,” George removed his hand and wiped it off on his jacket. “Disgusting,” Dream whimpered. 

“I’m sorry,” George looked up. 

“Good. You’re such a  _ burden _ you know? You’re just a weight attached to my leg that I have to carry around and suffer with. I should just chop my ankle off, then I’d walk better. You’re so  _ clingy _ ,” Dream shivered. It was just so  _ cold _ . 

“I never wanted to- I could have stayed here George, the last thing I want is to hurt you,”

“Then why do you follow me around?” George asked, taking a few steps back. “God, I hate you so much,” Dream felt his chest  _ ache.  _ George turned around and threw open the closed window. He took a quick step and fell down into the white powder below. 

“ _ George!”  _ He cried out, reaching a futile hand to the window. It was so  _ cold _ . He wanted to touch George, run a hand into his hair. He wanted to be okay, for his face to fix itself. He wanted to eat just  _ something _ . He wanted to be  _ loved _ . He felt the cold air rush into his tower. 

He wanted George to be able to love him. 

Dream shot up in his bed. He didn’t have time to notice the silk sheets or the quiet breathing from beside him.

_ Where’s my mask _ ? He searched around the room frantically. He needed it. He had to stop George from hurting himself. He had to be good enough for George. 

Someone groaned beside him. 

“Huh? Good?” A mostly sleeping voice asked. Dream’s breath sped up. He needed his mask, he had to hide- “Dream? You havin’ nightmares again?” George asked, slowly sitting up. 

“No, no stop,” he said with a shaky voice. “Don’t look at me,”

“You naked or somethin’?” George’s voice asked, slowly itself draining of sleep. Dream couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh. 

“I just need my mask,” George sat up beside him, suddenly  _ very  _ awake. “I just have to cover my-”

“Dream-”

“ _ Don’t look! _ ” He shouted. George flinched. “I’m so sorry, I’m  _ disgusting- _ ”

“What the hell are you talking about? Did you have another nightmare?” George asked, reaching a hand out to Dream’s. He tore his hand away. 

“You said,” Dream hiccuped. “You said I was  _ horrid _ , and,  _ god  _ it was so cold. I hated it there George, I was so scared, all the time,” He let a few tears stray from his eyes. 

“Everything okay here?” One of their guards asked from the door. “We heard shouting,”

“No thank you Punz,” George said, waving him away. The blonde offered a quick nod before going back to his post outside the door. 

“I should go, I don’t want to be a problem,” Dream shoved the sheets aside.  _ It's so cold _ . George rolled over on the bed, sitting in front of him. 

“Dream, listen. I love you, I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. You are fine, we are real, and that was just a dream. You’re Clay, the crown prince, and Dream, my lover. I don’t hate you, I love you the way you look,” George said the routine words and placed a gentle hand on Dream’s shaking one. 

“Keep- keep talking,” he choked out. Dream gripped George's hand like a lifeline. George offered a reassuring smile. 

“You’re friends with Tommy and Tubbo, the two idiots you managed to get pardoned. You’re friends or rivals I honestly don’t know where you two stand with King Technoblade, but you call him Techno. Your personal guard is Punz, you two spar often. Your mom has your freckles and is the queen, she likes to sew and ride horses. Your father is large and intimidating even though he is truly very nice to me,” George pulled on his collar with his free hand. Dream nodded. 

“This is real,” He reminded himself. 

“I’m real, and so are you,” George assured him. 

“Describe yourself,” Dream said. George gave him a grin. 

“Oh I’m  _ incredibly  _ handsome and witty, the brilliant criminal mastermind who stole your crown,”

“Then got outsmarted by a guy who only spoke to a lizard and a crazy person,” Dream added.

“That doesn’t count,” Dream wheezed and wrapped his arms around George's neck. 

“Well if you insist,” George threw his arms around Dream’s chest and squeezed. 

“It’s going to be okay,” George whispered the promise. 

“I know,”

* * *

**A few weeks before the wedding**

Dream slammed the butt of his axe into Punz’s stomach, sending the man to the hard floor. 

“Yield?” Dream offered a hand to the mercenary. Punz gave him a smile and grasped Dream’s hand. Dream started to pull the man to his feet, but Punz sent a kick to his groin. 

Dream saw white. 

“ _ What the fuck! _ ” He shouted falling to the ground, dropping  _ Nightmare _ . Dream groaned in pain, writhing on the floor gasping for breath. Punz shrugged. 

“I never yielded,” Dream sucked in a sharp breath. 

“It was implied, asshole! Fucking cheater,” Punz grinned and held out a hand. Dream reluctantly let Punz pull him to his feet. 

“All is fair in war, Clay,” Dream threw a punch to the man’s shoulder. 

“This isn’t war, this is the courtyard and sparring practice,”

“If you actually fight in a battle, your enemy won’t yield and  _ will  _ kick you in the balls,” Dream scoffed, picking up  _ Nightmare _ . 

“That’s one way to teach me that lesson,” Dream brushed the dust off the axe. 

“At least you won't forget,” Punz offered. Dream rolled his eyes and made his way to his bedroom. 

“I’m not going to  _ thank  _ you,” Dream said, running a hand through his darkened hair. 

“You shouldn't, now go clean yourself up, you look like shit,” Dream had to stop himself from strangling the mercenary. He just gave a pained grin. 

“You don’t look bad yourself, same time tomorrow?” Punz gave a simple nod before running off to do… whatever Punz did when he wasn’t guarding or sparring Dream. 

* * *

George glanced up from his book at the sound of a knock on the door. 

“It’s Dream,” George grinned. 

“Come in,” The knob turned and Dream stumbled in, still brandishing his axe. George dropped the book and ran over. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? You look horrible,” Dream winced. “Sorry, I meant you look like someone just beat the shit out of you,”

“Punz did,” George furrowed his brow and looked over him. His face was puffed up red, beads of sweat decorated his whole body. 

“That… usually doesn’t happen. What was different today?” Dream shrugged, stepping past George.

“I was kinda distracted,” Dream threw the axe onto the bed before opening their closet doors. “With the whole wedding planning, and getting ready to inherit a kingdom… I dunno, it’s stressful,” Dream said while changing his gross blue tunic for a newer yellow one. 

“You have been sparring a lot recently, have you considered taking a break?” He suggested gently. Dream shook his head. 

“I’m  _ going  _ to beat Tec- sorry, King Technoblade,” Dream said while rolling his eyes. “I’m going to win for you,” George felt his cheeks turn pink. 

“Really?” Dream turned to George. 

“It’s been  _ years  _ George and you still get so flustered,” Dream barked out a laugh. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so  _ sweet _ ,” George grumbled, wrapping his arms around Dream’s middle. Dream jerked at the touch and George immediately backed off. 

“ _ Fuck _ , George, sorry I’m really sore,” George frowned. 

“What the hell happened today? Are you alright?” George asked, pushing Dream’s hair out of his face. 

“Yeah, it was just a rough day, Punz didn’t really play fair,” Dream let out a half-hearted laugh. 

“I’ll kill him,” George swore. Dream just wheezed. 

“My valiant knight,” Dream said, grabbing George’s hands. “Here to save me from my enemies and vanquish my foes,” George giggled as Dream spun him around the room. “You’d look good in armor,” George considered that for a moment. 

“Probably,” Dream let out another wheeze and spun George in a circle. “Would you like to dance with me,  _ your grace _ ?” Dream rolled his eyes. 

“I’m all sweaty and gross,” George smiled. 

“I don’t care,” Dream raised an eyebrow. 

“We don’t have any music,” George gripped Dream’s hands, afraid he would run away. 

“Make some,” Dream froze for a moment, but a grin broke out onto his face. 

“Well only if my finance insists,” Dream said, bringing George close for a twirl. George gave another giggle before Dream sang some old song about light, life, and love. 

“And you’re sure this will work?” George asked the servant. Ranboo just laughed. 

“Honestly, I have no idea, you brought this on yourself,” George turned to admire himself in the looking glass. 

“It won’t fall off or anything, right? And I should be pretty protected?” George fiddled with the leather straps nervously. 

“It won’t fall off, that's for sure,” Ranboo said. George blinked at the servant. “You look pretty good,” 

“Thanks,” George grumbled. “It’s really heavy,”

“It’s netherite, it’s not meant to be light, it’s meant to keep you alive,” The servant said with a laugh. George took one last look at himself, the way the enchantments glowed across the armor, making him look almost ethereal.  _ How does Dream wear this so casually? _

“Wish me luck,” He said, picking up the enchanted sword. His armor  _ clunked _ against itself making him a walking noise machine. Ranboo smiled pitifully. 

“Luck. You’re going to need it,” George shot the man a look, but Ranboo just went back to polishing some old piece of iron. George wrapped the sheath around his waist and began his long and very loud walk to the courtyard. 

* * *

“Left,” Punz grumbled. Dream blocked right, their blades slamming against one another. Dream had been learning to tune out most of what Punz said during their spars, it was mostly just nonsense there to confuse him. 

“George?” Punz said, looking past Dream’s shoulder. 

“Nice,” Dream muttered, not daring to break eye contact, still holding their netherite in a stalemate. 

“Punz!” His favorite voice shouted from behind. Dream whipped around to see George, decked head to toe in enchantments and netherite. 

“What are you-” His breath was forced from him when Punz kicked a bruise in Dream’s leg. “ _ Fuck! Punz!” _

“I am here to challenge you to a duel!” George declared, drawing his sword. He waved it around wildly, as if daring Punz to come closer. 

“George, come on man,” Punz said exasperated. “All three of us know I would destroy you,”

“Denying me the challenge are we?” George asked in a voice sounding oh so official. Dream felt a grin grow onto his face. He wouldn’t  _ dare _ laugh at George right now, but seeing him struggle to get to their section of the courtyard was  _ beyond _ amusing. 

“You’re not a coward, are you, Punz?” Dream turned to the mercenary with a grin, George clanking and clunking behind him. 

“No, but-”

“ _ So you accept!”  _ George shouted, pointing the sword at Punz. The man rolled his eyes. 

“Sure George, I’ll fight you. Are you going to let me get some armor first?” George gave Dream a quick glance and he offered George a nod in return. 

“ _ Very well!”  _ He shouted, putting the sword into its sheath. Punz wasted no time running off to the armory. Dream ran to George and slammed into the man, both of them immediately recoiling. George’s armor and Dream’s bruises made it  _ very  _ uncomfortable for even them, the star couple of uncomfortable hugs. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Dream asked with a grin. 

“I thought I was your ‘valiant knight’,” George quoted. 

“How did you even put this all together?” Dream asked, taking a look at the man’s armor. Protection four, mending, the usual enchantments, but George wouldn’t know a thorns enchantment from an infinity one. 

“Ranboo,” George said simply. Dream nodded, his parents had assigned them Ranboo as their head servant ages ago. He could help with nearly everything, from food to clothes to books. The man had a very poor memory, but everyone had their flaws. Dream had been getting quite attached to the man. He was another masked figure in their lives, half black half white mask covering his mouth and chin. 

“He better be getting a raise after this one,” Dream said, adjusting the sheath on George’s waist. “He probably thought you were going off to war,” George gasped in mock offense. 

“I am! I am fighting against a vicious soldier to protect my love!” George insisted, Dream took a step back to look at the man, covered head to toe in enchantments. 

Suddenly he felt like he was back in time, over two years ago at the tower where Dream had been an anxious wreck, having only his dreams to keep him going. Where the only person he could count on was George, still getting used to the idea of two loving parents. Where he had wanted to be protected by George, to be held and comforted. To shy away from the dangers of the world, he was still learning didn’t exist. 

In the more recent years, Dream had more or less been protecting George, from angry lords who felt upstaged, dancing suitors who insisted they were a better match, and while it had always been worth it, it was  _ exhausting.  _ He almost  _ wanted _ to go back to being the one that needed caring for. 

But, maybe they could both protect each other. 

Dream felt the emotion bubble up in his chest, threatening to burst. 

“Dream?” George asked, watching Dream rake his eyes over George’s body. 

“I love you,” He said, stepping closer. “I want to shout it from the rooftops, so everyone knows that you're mine. I want to touch you and hold you because you’re the world to me, and I always wanted to see the world,” Dream wrapped his hands over George’s armored ones. 

“We can do that after the wedding,” George suggested breathlessly, his face turning a light shade of red. 

“We will,” Dream swore, looking over George over and over. “You’re perfect you know?” George let out a shaky breath. 

“Am I?”

“Just for me,” Dream said, lifting George’s chin with a gloved hand. “No one can see you the way I do, the way you care and love. You’re perfect,”

“Just for you,” George agreed, bringing their faces together into a kiss. 

“Bad timing?” Punz asked from behind Dream. They both turned to the mercenary, decked out in enchantments and netherite. 

“Get his ass,” Dream mumbled angrily, stepping to the side. George’s face grew a vibrant shade of red, before he slipped back on the facade of a valiant knight. Dream made his way to the sidelines, next to his pile of weapons and light medical equipment. 

“I have challenged you to this duel because-”

“Start,” Punz said, rushing towards the man. George barely got his sword up in time before Punz’s blade came crashing down. Punz moved in a flurry of movements, pushing George back further and further to the wall that surrounded the courtyard.  _ He’s toying with him _ , Dream realized. George could handle himself with a sword if he had to, but he was no match for an experienced mercenary who had lived, breathed, and would most likely die fighting. 

Punz’s sword grazed off of George’s armor, always missing the gaps that he could have it ages ago. George’s eyes widened in fear as the wall grew ever closer. The hilt of Punz’s sword came crashing down to George’s helmet, but George saw it coming and moved to the side. The attack had been overcompensated and Punz ended up stumbling forward, switching their places. 

Punz seemed to sharpen his resolve, determined to not be beaten. 

“Yield,” He heard Punz say, while slowly pushing George to the opposite wall. 

“ _ Never!”  _ George declared, but Dream didn’t dare laugh at the childlike behavior. It was sweet really. Dream reached down. 

“ _ Yield, _ ” Punz ordered firmer this time. George shook his head, parrying another attack to his side. Dream fiddled with his quiver. 

Punz had George to the wall, trapping him like an animal in a cage. 

“Yield?” Dream asked. Punz gave Dream the briefest of glances. 

“Woah!” George seized the opportunity and wiggled out of the corner. Dream let the arrow fly from  _ Nightmare _ and it caught just on the edge of Punz’s sleeve, pinning him to the wall George had just been trapped on. 

“Do you yield?” George asked smugly. 

“Cheater,” Punz muttered. 

“All is fair in war, Punz,” Dream grinned and tossed the bow back to the ground. “If you actually fight in a battle, your enemy probably won’t be the only one on the field,” George let out a laugh, helping Punz off the wall. 

“We won’t be seeing any battles any time soon,” George assured him. 

“Let’s hope so, George would get  _ slaughtered, _ ” Punz said, mourning over his ripped sleeve. 

“Nope! I am a brave knight who can never lose!” George proclaimed in his knight voice. Dream groaned. 

“You’re starting to sound like Tommy,” 

They all laughed at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what an ominous ending. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping some things up before I start the Little Mermaid AU, it's gonna be a trip. If someone asks I'll drop a hint for the title ;)


End file.
